


Blind Rivals

by Lemoncatfox



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen, Pennys blind in this, Ribcage is angry as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Penny wakes up how she does everyday: waking up to nothing. But today Gumball is trying to win back his rival, Rob. So of course, she gets dragged into it.





	Blind Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> The penball is minor btw

Penny woke up to a black nothing like everyday. Sighing, she called her sister over to help. She knows the layout of her house now, and the path to school, but she likes hanging out with Polly. Upon Polly’s arrival, she took her hand and they walked out the door and to school.

“Gumball and his siblings are coming over.” Polly reported.

“Thanks, sis. Gumball! Over here!” Penny called her boyfriend over and Polly went back home, as she was tired.

Gumball nearly slammed into Penny, but she didn't know that. She looked forward, not even bothering to figure out where Gumball was until he spoke.

“Penny, Tob stopped being my rival!” he said, in a rather sad voice. 

“Isn't that a good thing?” she asked, confused, now looking in his direction.

“We tried telling him that.” Anais said, crossing her arms, before walking towards the fairy.

“I thought his name was Rib” Darwin said, also confused.

Penny felt around for Anais, before finding her picking up the small cabbit. Soon, Gumball ran a lil bit, over to Ron, and was asking questions, but they were too far to hear.

“Maybe we should go to class, I think schools starting soon.” Anais said, before yelling “Onwards to school!”

Penny giggled at that, so off they went, Darwin holding Penny's spare hand, the other one holding his lil sis. Soon they arrived, and Anais was off to class. Sitting in class, Darwin mentioned that Gumball was late, before he crashed through the window and landed on Penny's desk.

“Rog doesn't want to be rivals again.” he said sadly.

“So you're going to stop trying now?” Darwin asked, hopeful.

“Nope! I'm gonna try harder! C’mon, you two, let's get Anais and go find Roi!” he said, now standing on Penny's desk.

“Gumball, we just got here.” Penny said, reaching for her backpack, which was on the other side.

“Yeah and? Miss Simians isnt even here and neither is a sub.” Gumball replied, gesturing to the lack of a teacher entirely.

“Do you think I know that? I clearly dont. Though that did explain the complete lack of a adult voice.” Penny thought, looking in the direction of the desk.

“Cmon!” Gumball yelled, already out the door by now.

“Alright Penny, come on.” Darwin said, grabbing Penny's “hand” and walking after Gumball, who already got Anais and was holding her over his head and running down the hallway. Soon, he found Rib, and threw the first thing he could think of: Anais.

“OW!” Roj yelled, the cabbit smacking his back.

“Sorry Rog! That was the closest thing to me! Can we be rivals again?” Gumball yelled.

“Augh… maybe! You're already sending your annoying siblings at me!” As McRib said that, he chucked Anais back at Gumball, promptly slamming into him.

“That sounded like it hurt…” Penny said, rubbing her arm.

“It looked like it too.” Darwin said, helping them up.

Over the week, Gumball kept figuring ways to annoy Bob, before Anais left, then Darwin, until Penny was left.

“This'll do it! See the chart of my plan?” Gumball asked, gesturing to his chart he made.

“Gumball when did you last go to sleep?” Penny asked, concerned.

“Uh… a week ago. Why?” Gumball asked, confused.

“You're so sleep deprived you forgot that I can't see. Cause I'm blind, remember.” She replied, adjusting her sunglasses.

“Uh, sorry…”

“I'll still help.”

And thus, Gumball annoyed Ribrob so much they're rivals again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad ending


End file.
